


Listen to the Fireplace Roar

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Phichit has a plan. Yuuri has concerns.Celestino has no idea what's about to hit him.Much appreciation to Larkscape, my beta; remaining mistakes are mine.





	Listen to the Fireplace Roar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teuthida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/gifts).



"Both of you had this idea?" Celestino said, as he eyed the brochure. His skepticism was as thick as the bearskin rug on the front page.

"It's been a long season," Phichit said. "We thought we needed a treat."

"A treat," Celestino said.

"Come on," Phichit said. "You know how long it's been since Yuuri's been home. I've been in Detroit for three years. I don't even know when you went back to Italy for anything but a competition. Let's have some fun. My parents said they’d rent it, all we need to do is get there and buy some food."

"I don't--" Celestino sighed. "Okay. As long as you two can keep to your practice schedule and your diets, we can have some fun." 

"Yes!" Phichit pumped his fist in the air. "Finally. Montreal, here we come!"

"We're not going to Montreal just so you can get drunk," Celestino said, proving once again he knew them too well. "I promised your parents you wouldn't get into too much trouble."

"Of course not," Phichit said, and Yuuri could tell that Celestino didn't trust him, but he was going along with it.

"Wait 'til you see," Phichit said. "We have this cabin, it's _gorgeous."_

"How much of this did you plan?" Celestino asked Yuuri, the implicit question being _how many crazy things have you let Phichit get away with?_

"Fifty-fifty?" Mostly Phichit had suggested things while Yuuri dreamed up potential objections and ways things could go wrong. Phichit's ideas hadn't all been bad--some of them had been so inspirational that they had gotten distracted and had to take a break--but getting Celestino to agree to them was another question. And getting what Phichit actually wanted would be yet another challenge.

"Fifty-fifty," Celestino said. "That's not as reassuring as you think it is."

"Ciao Ciao," Phichit said, leaning over his shoulder, ostensibly to point at the laptop screen. "Look at this place. It's all alone in the woods, but only twenty minutes from a town and not even an hour from Montreal. We can kick back, relax, watch movies--"

"You can finally show us _Il Sorpasso,_ you keep promising," Yuuri said. "And we could brainstorm for next season without interruptions."

"You always tell us we get too distracted," Phichit said. He hadn't taken his hand off Celestino's shoulder. "You'll have our attention all to yourself."

Yuuri kicked his ankle. _Don't push it._

"I mean, we'll go into town and stuff. It's not--there's Internet there and everything."

"It's a week."

"It's a week," Phichit said. "There's a rink we can use, and we're both supposed to be taking it easy anyway." Yuuri hadn't been seriously hurt, but his right ankle had been giving him some trouble, and the physical therapist had given him an intimidatingly precise list of what he could and couldn't do. Phichit actually _had_ hurt his hip flexor, and his list was even longer.

In Yuuri's defense, he had talked Phichit down from having one big bed at the cabin, though not out of having all the beds in one room. _It's a cabin, Yuuri, it's supposed to be rustic. If we're all in our own rooms, we might as well be at home._

Yuuri still wasn't convinced that they wouldn't have been able to make it work--he grew up in Japan, he knew how thin walls could be put to use--but Phichit was, as always, the immovable object. One room with two beds it was.  


 

It was nice, when they got there. One room, two beds, a kitchen, a couch, and TV with a set of French and English DVDs.

The whole place looked like some kind of lifestyle magazine. Yuuri didn't want to know what the whole business had cost. He'd offered to pay something, _anything,_ and Phichit had insisted his cooperation would be more than enough, and then Yuuri had pointed out how _creepy_ that sounded and he'd accepted fifty bucks' worth of wine. It still wasn't remotely a fair trade, but Yuuri looked older than Phichit and got fewer questions, so at least he added some value there.

He watched as Celestino poked through the DVDs. None of them looked like porn. That was probably good. He really wasn't sure what Phichit's plan was, beyond 'find someplace cold, add alcohol, try to get Ciao Ciao to cuddle.'

It wasn't a terrible plan, though Yuuri still wasn't sure Celestino was as interested as Phichit hoped. But maybe Phichit had enough hope for all three of them. He'd managed to wear Yuuri down with only a few long, teasing-filled blowjobs and some filthy, filthy dirty talk. It could easily work on Celestino too. 

And Celestino clearly liked Phichit; Yuuri knew that from Celestino's fond expressions, from how happy he was when Phichit teased him affectionately or brought back an extra latte. Yuuri just couldn't tell if that affection was fatherly, brotherly, or the same kind of raw craving that Phichit felt.

Phichit had started fixated on size-- _Isn't he big?_ he'd asked Yuuri, about five minutes after they'd first met--but he'd ended up with a genuine crush on their coach. _You're lucky,_ he'd said to Yuuri, when they'd been living together for six months and started being more open with each other. _You can put up your pictures of Victor wherever, he's a star. If I started putting up pictures of Ciao Ciao everyone would think I was a stalker._

_Aren't there posters?_

_Sure. Vintage Italian posters from 1992. I wouldn't call it subtle?_  

Yuuri bought him one anyway, that they hid in the inside closet door, a silly enough picture they could tell Celestino they'd gotten it as a joke if he noticed it. It still had Celestino in an open-necked shirt, showing enough chest hair Phichit (or Yuuri) could pretend they could run their fingers through it.

In retrospect, that was probably when things started escalating.

_I found one with him shirtless. Cologne ad._

_How big is it?_

_The ad?_

_Funny, Yuuri, you're funny. Yes. I don't want to take a magnifying glass to it..._

Phichit was kind and friendly, and liked touching people, and was an enthusiastic, cheerful flirt. Maybe it was inevitable that on his eighteenth birthday, after drinking far too much of the champagne Yuuri had bought as a present, Phichit had climbed into his lap and pressed their lips together.

"I don't want us to--"

"We're friends, right?" Phichit said, reaching for Yuuri's zipper. "That's--you know I don't want anything that--I like being your friend. Just--just friends."

"Okay," Yuuri said, and Phichit said, "Fuck, Yuuri, what were you _hiding?"_

 

It was definitely inevitable that, after all that, they'd end up in bed together with the lights off, Phichit dirty-talking one night about double-teaming Celestino and another about Victor fingering Yuuri in the bathroom at the next Olympics. Yuuri was shyer, but he wasn't _entirely_ useless; one night he'd described Celestino stripping Phichit down and sucking him off so well he'd hardly had to touch Phichit before he'd lost himself. That day had been grueling, and they'd both been so tired they'd moved to Yuuri's clean, dry bed and slept together for the night.

They got more used to that, too.

They were still friends, not boyfriends, and determined to stay that way, but they were closer, and it was nice to have someone around when you didn't want to sleep alone. Neither of them were interested in anything serious anyway--a couple of guys on the circuit kept up long-term relationships, but they both knew it wasn't easy, and it wasn't for them. At least not while they were in Detroit and their primary focus was the ice.

Friendship, though, that was easy, even with the sure knowledge that Phichit would be a serious contender in a year or two. It was kind of refreshing to have a friend near Yuuri's level; his rinkmates in Hatsetsu had been friendly but less skilled, and Tokyo had more skilled skaters, but they'd stayed strictly professional most of the time. Not that Yuuri was that easy to get close to, anyway.

But Phichit was patient, and fun, and liked him, and if Phichit wanted some help climbing the Everest that was their coach, then Yuuri owed him that, and more.

It didn't seem like it'd be a burden. Celestino kept in shape, he had all his hair (and a _lot_ of hair at that), he was fun, he could still skate. He told great stories about the circuit back in the day, he was single, he was affectionate. If he hadn't been their coach, they probably would've wrestled him into bed months ago.

But he _was_ their coach. And he liked pointing out that he was old enough to be both their father, though Yuuri kind of wondered if he was telling himself that as much as he was telling Yuuri and Phichit. That was the hope, anyway.

"You think he's bigger than you?" Phichit asked, rocking his hips as Yuuri held him steady.

"Probably?" Yuuri said. "I mean, he's...bigger, and--"

"Shit," Phichit said, and ground down harder. "You think I could fit him in my mouth?"

"You fit me--" Yuuri pushed his hips up a little more, meeting Phichit, trying to thrust just a little bit deeper. "You--I think you could handle it."

"I'd suck him off and you could--" He closed his eyes, lost to the motion for a second. "You could fuck me."

Yuuri passed a finger over Phichit's lips. "Unless he wants us to fuck him."

Phichit groaned, his hips moving faster, his eyelashes fluttering just a little. His eyeliner had smudged, and somehow it just made his face prettier. "You think he will?"

"I don't know," Yuuri said. "What do you want?"

"I want--" He took a harsh, quick breath. "Just--Yuuri--both of you-- _God."_ Phichit was close, and Yuuri slipped his thumb between Phichit's lips, letting Phichit suck, hard, wet.

"You want me to touch you, Phichit-kun? Ready to come?"

Phichit just nodded, his mouth wiggling Yuuri's finger, his eyes intent on Yuuri's face.

Yuuri stroked just the base of Phichit's cock with his free hand, which was enough to send Phichit's hips snapping wildly as he gasped and came over Yuuri's stomach. "You're-- _Yuuri,"_ he stammered. "Good. God, so good."

"Yeah?"

"You can--" Phichit shook his head, letting Yuuri's thumb slide out of his mouth this time. "Just--whatever you want. You can--"

Yuuri surged up, shifting both their weight so that Phichit was on his back, almost but not quite dangling off the mattress (there were some benefits to Phichit's small size). That was a better angle, not that the last one had been bad. Phichit breathless and sweaty wasn't hard on the eyes, either. His smile always got dreamy after he came, soft instead of mischievous. Beautiful.

"You're a _machine,"_ Phichit murmured, and it was his turn to hold on to Yuuri's hips as Yuuri thrust, hard, feeling the bed shake. "Don't--oh, come for me, Yuuri, come on, come for me--"

"Just--you're so _tight,_ so good, don't want--" His breath was coming too fast. "Don't want to stop--"

Phichit snapped his hips up again, and that did it, pushing him way over the edge, and he hoped the condom would stay on because he was too far gone to notice if it slipped off.

 

How had Phichit talked him into this?

Why did he listen? This was going to be the most awkward five days of his life.

And probably worse for Phichit, who was going to get his heart broken one of these days. It was hard to imagine Celestino going for any kind of arrangement with one of his students, not if Yuuri was being sensible about it.

Someone had to be. Phichit was a dreamer, and Yuuri loved that about him, but--someone had to be practical and make the tough calls and look out for Phichit's heart. Phichit was so generous and sweet and affectionate, and it was going to hurt him, and it hurt Yuuri to think of it.

"You're thinking of something," Phichit said, sharply. "Stop it. We're supposed to be doing _less_ thinking, and here you are brooding."

"I'm not brooding," Yuuri said. "You've seen me brood. This is just thinking things through."

"Thinking what through?"

"This plan of yours," he said.

"It's not really a plan," Phichit said, defensively. "More of a--"

"Setup?"

"Hope?"

Yuuri looked at Phichit, who wasn't as confident as he'd been five minutes ago. Who didn't look confident at all. "Phichit-kun," he said, and put a hand on Phichit's back.

"You're right," he said. "We shouldn't--you were right, and this is a terrible idea, and--"

"Stop," he said. "We'll have a good time. It's a beautiful cabin. We're all together. We'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," he said.

"You're beautiful," Yuuri said, squeezing him. "You're--no one in their right mind would turn you down." _I never have, and I've made plenty of terrible choices. If even I can figure it out--_

_I shouldn't be encouraging this._

"Keep calling me beautiful," Phichit said, breaking the silence. "That's helping."

Yuuri laughed and pulled Phichit into his arms, and Phichit had smiled again, and that spread warmth through his chest.

"Hey, you stopped."

"Beautiful," Yuuri said, almost in Phichit's ear. "You're very beautiful. And you have the best eyeliner I've ever seen. Perfect."

"Oh, that's nice," Phichit said. "Keep going?"

"You've got a skater's ass, so obviously it's a great ass," Yuuri said thoughtfully. "I mean, so do I, but it's still a nice ass."

"And yet your hand is on my waist. I don't think this is very convincing."

Yuuri sighed dramatically and let his hand drop lower. Phichit really did have a great ass, and he squeaked a little when Yuuri squeezed it. Where was Celestino? Did Yuuri even care?

"You feel so good," Phichit said. "You're the best friend ever."

"Do I even want to know what's happening?" Celestino asked, and Yuuri jumped away so fast Phichit made a second little squeaking noise.

"Yuuri's making me feel better," Phichit said. "Well. He was."

"You look like you feel better," Celestino said, cheerfully. Whether or not it was a poker face, Yuuri could only guess. "I thought you were going to help me carry things in from the car?"

"You were on a phone call," Phichit said. "We thought you wanted privacy."

"And you were the one who told us to watch our injuries," Yuuri said. "Be careful with ourselves."

"Light duties only," Phichit agreed.

"You're both ridiculous," Celestino said, but he didn't sound mad about it. "You two can get the rest, none of it's too heavy for you."

"Fine," Phichit said, pouting. "Come on, Yuuri, let's take care of the old guy."

 

"Not sure that's the best path to seducing him," Yuuri muttered, when they were out at the car getting the last of the bags.

"It's not like pretending we're not younger's gonna work, he's not stupid." Phichit grabbed the second gym bag. "And if I stop teasing him, he's gonna think something's up."

"I don't know how he can't think something's up _now,"_ Yuuri complained. "You're not exactly subtle."

"I was subtle with you."

Yuuri laughed. "'It's my eighteenth birthday and I _neeeed_ you' was subtle?" By that point in the night it'd been _It's my eighteenth birthday, I need you to fuck me, Yuuri, please, please--_ but Yuuri blushed even thinking about what he'd said that night.

"I had dropped a _lot_ of hints before that. So many hints. So many. Like, I basically offered to suck your cock for a week before that. I think I actually said I'd suck your cock and you thought I was kidding."

Had he? "You--I mean, you teased me all the time."

"Because I--"

"Are you two just going to stand in the cold all morning?" Celestino called from the door. "Because if you are, I'm shutting this."

"We're coming, we're coming!" Yuuri said, ignoring Phichit's muttered "I wish."

The DVD collection was a bit more interesting than they'd thought at first glance; there were a bunch of French-language movies, some comedies none of them had seen before, and a few homemade discs that no one could figure out.

"I bet they're porn," Phichit said, because Phichit was impossible.

"Who would leave their homemade porn in a rental?" Celestino asked.

"Good question," Yuuri said.

"Exhibitionists?" Phichit said.

"This isn't exactly a high-traffic area," Celestino said. "I'd think I'd leave my porn somewhere a little busier."

Yuuri grinned. "I guess we can put some in and find out. They're probably old _I Love Lucy_ episodes or something."

"Whatever it is, it's going to be a disappointment," Celestino said. "After all this buildup."

"We'll find something interesting," Phichit said. "Brush up on our French."

"Which of you were making me dinner tonight?" Celestino dropped on the couch and put up his feet. "Because I did all the driving, and you owe me."

"We're going to work together," Phichit said, unpacking the grocery bag. "Only the best for you, Ciao Ciao."

"Go ahead and put _National Lampoon_ in," he said.

Yuuri rifled through the DVDs. "Which one?"

"One of the good ones."

Yuuri wasn't sure what the good ones were, but he figured _European Vacation_ might be good for a laugh or two, so he put it in, handed Celestino the remote, and joined Phichit at the kitchen counter.

He and Phichit always liked cooking together, though Yuuri hadn't realized how often they made out while they chopped and stirred until they had to keep their hands to themselves. Yuuri had to keep reminding himself that his hands belonged on the food, not on Phichit's ass.

Phichit was still his usual handsy self, though, bumping Yuuri's hip as they worked, reaching into Yuuri's space for ingredients, ducking under Yuuri's arm to get to whatever he needed. Yuuri hadn't been comfortable with anyone the way he was with Phichit, maybe since he was a kid, and however absurd Phichit's plan had been, it was nice to work together, and good to be cooking again. Most of the time during the competitive season they did the bare minimum and ate more raw vegetables than they could stand. This was a luxury, even if they did have to stick to their diet plan.

"So tell me more about this hockey player," Phichit said. "Did you have a type?"

"Not like that," Celestino said.

"So like how?"

"I liked how dedicated she was," he said. "I was competing then. I couldn't imagine being with someone who didn't understand--what it took."

"I get that," Phichit said.

"There's not really much more to it than that. We had a good time, we moved on."

"You didn't date many skaters, did you?"

"I didn't date many _competitors,"_ Celestino said, "and that's all you're getting out of me. Nice try."

"You're no fun," Phichit said. "I'd tell you all about my torrid affairs."

"You would?" Yuuri said, with perhaps too much alarm.

"Sure," Phichit said, "if I had any."

Well. Okay. Of course. They were friends. Yuuri didn't _want_ to be Phichit's torrid affair. Or anyone's, really. He had enough stress dealing with the JSF, he didn't need anyone calling him and asking him what he was thinking making headlines with a teenager from Thailand. They had enough people writing fanfiction about them on the skating forums already, and that one photoset on Tumblr. Phichit sometimes randomly updated him on how many reblogs _Eyefucking: katsuki + chulanont style_ was up to, or the latest outraged reblog with _can we not do this to a pair of good friends? fucking gross_ or implying Yuuri was some kind of crazed sex maniac determined to turn Phichit into a bimbofied sex slave.

If people actually knew what was behind Phichit's innocent prettiness--

But Yuuri liked knowing that was a secret he could keep to himself.

It would be all right if Celestino knew, if it would make Phichit happy.

Celestino laughed gently at the movie, deep in his barrel chest, and Phichit got bolder. The restrictions on their skating had made them both a little stir-crazy, and sex was as good a distraction as any. Phichit caught his finger and licked the balsamic vinegar off it, and Yuuri had to fight the impulse to push him against the counter and _take_ him, then and there. Phichit knew it, too. He was impossible.

And Yuuri loved it, and they both knew _that_.

Things had gotten quiet over on the couch. Yuuri looked over, not quite worried, but Celestino’s head was still angled toward the movie.

“Did he fall asleep?” Phichit asked, soft.

Yuuri shrugged. It wasn’t wholly impossible; they’d driven for hours and Celestino hadn’t had the luxury of napping.

“Let’s get this in the oven. Maybe we can snuggle up.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

Celestino wasn’t asleep when they made it over to the couch, but he was clearly fatigued. “Sorry I’m still not old enough for a rental car,” Yuuri said.

“It’s the price I pay for not wanting to keep my own car,” Celestino said, shrugging and making room for them. They were used to cramming together in hotel rooms, and having Phichit half-resting in Yuuri’s lap was just Tuesday when they were at a meet. It still felt more intimate here, when they weren’t so tired, when there wasn’t a competition to worry about, just a quiet cabin with a blanket of silent snow just outside the door.

"Chicken?" Celestino asked.

"I know, it's boring, but I put a ton of chili in there, and the roast vegetables help."

"You're good cooks," Celestino said. "It's fine. I eat all the really good food when you two aren't around."

Yuuri groaned in frustration. It wasn't fair that when he had to take it easy skating, he had to be even _more_ careful of his diet. At least he and Phichit had found some good markets in Detroit that carried food from home. He didn't mind American food, and he liked the variety they could find in Detroit, but nothing tasted quite the same as food you cooked yourself, and he loved cooking with Phichit.

“Are you even watching this, Ciao Ciao?”

Celestino shrugged. “It was good to have on while you were busy. We can watch something else if you want.”

“I kind of want to check out some of those mystery discs,” Phichit said, making no effort to move. “We could have a pool. Oh, wait, a drinking game!”

“I can’t wait to see the headlines,” Celestino said. “‘Italian coach sneaks young skaters off to remote cabin, plies them with alcohol.’”

“I can ply myself, thank you very much,” Phichit said. “So can Yuuri. He’s even legal.”

“You’re legal here,” Yuuri said. “You checked, remember?” It had been one of the major incentives for choosing a cabin in Canada, as Yuuri recalled.

“See? Guilt-free plying,” Phichit said, satisfied.

“I’m sure the ISU would be delighted at your research,” Celestino said, “but--”

“I get it. Someone has to be the responsible adult, and it’s not going to be Yuuri.” Yuuri elbowed him.

“Play nicely, children,” Celestino said, and got elbowed for _that._

In the end, they let the movie roll while the chicken baked, Phichit resting dreamily next to Yuuri, his fingers just grazing Yuuri’s thigh when he knew Celestino wasn’t looking.

Sometimes Yuuri wished Phichit would just leave things alone; this wasn’t bad at all, Phichit warm and comfortable, Celestino solid and warm, the promise of Phichit’s kisses waiting once Celestino had dropped off to sleep. But Phichit wanted more, and Yuuri couldn’t really blame him for that, either. Phichit wanted a grand romance, and Celestino wasn’t a bad candidate for one, if it wasn’t for the whole ‘old enough to be your father and also _your coach’_ thing. Which had never bothered Phichit. Not much did, and Yuuri envied him for it. The ability to be focused and determined, without soul-sucking fear? It was a gift.

The oven timer beeped, and Yuuri extricated himself to see if the food was done.

“Someone should set the table,” Celestino said, getting up. “Phichit, you could find that wine you claimed was so good.”

“I know where it is--is it done, Yuuri?”

“Yeah,” he said, and pulled it out. “We’ll let it rest a minute, but it’s done.”

 

Celestino normally fell asleep fast, but he _definitely_ wasn't going to fall asleep fast enough. Yuuri _wanted,_ and if Phichit had listened to him, they would have had their own room and Yuuri would've had gotten off by now. At least once.

He slid a little closer. He at least could get more of Phichit's skin next to his own.

Phichit pushed back against him, and Yuuri knew, _knew_ they should wait until they were sure Celestino was asleep, but he'd had half the bottle of wine and he was a heavy sleeper, so Yuuri rocked his hips forward, feeling his erection against Phichit's ass.

Phichit bit back a tiny whimper and pushed back again, and soon they were rocking together, too gentle, too slow, but at least enough to grant a little relief, finally.

Celestino's breathing was quiet, steady, and for the first time in his life Yuuri found himself wishing that his coach snored, or something. Anything to be sure that he wasn't listening in. Phichit would probably say _but what if he is?_ and, okay, that was hot, but--

Phichit grabbed Yuuri's free hand and guided it to his thigh, then forward, and they both moaned a little when Yuuri's hand made contact with Phichit's cock.

Yuuri's heart was hammering in his chest, and he could feel his pulse everywhere, in his temples, in his dick. He shouldn't be this hard. He shouldn't be this into wondering if Celestino was still awake, what he could be hearing.

_Don't be stupid, this is how Phichit talked you into this in the first place. You wouldn't be a skater if you didn't like being watched._

He let his fingers brush over Phichit's foreskin, light, teasing.

Phichit threw his head back against Yuuri's shoulder, and they were moving, Yuuri pushing forward and Phichit grinding back, Phichit hard and slick with precome in his hand. Phichit had hardly had a glass of wine, not enough to really affect him, and he didn't last long--he never did, unless they were deliberate about it. Yuuri came between the cheeks of his ass, thinking, too late, of the mess they were making of the sheets.

It wasn't too bad once Phichit had grabbed a towel, and they settled down clear of the damp spot, Yuuri's arm around Phichit's waist, Phichit's hand in his.

"Thank you," Phichit murmured, and Yuuri squeezed his fingers in reply. He let Phichit fall asleep first, listening as his breathing evened out, letting the warmth of the fire and the dark of the night carry him away.

 

Practice was subdued, thanks to their mutual injuries, but Phichit loved the drive back and forth from the rink--he never got bored with snow. "We should go out and look for tracks," he said.

"And get lost, never to return."

"Ciao Ciao--"

"The wind's blowing around too much for tracks, anyway," Yuuri said. He was the only one who'd grown up with any substantial snow; Celestino had grown up in Naples, and Phichit hadn't even seen snow until he started traveling internationally for Juniors. They didn't always believe him when he tried to convince him that while, yes, Hatsetsu was a _small_ town, it was still a _town,_ which meant he hadn't exactly spent a lot of time snowshoeing in the wilderness.

"We could still go for a walk later."

"I'd rather you not risk another slip," Celestino said. "I'm sure the two of you can entertain yourselves, even if you didn't bring the Playstation."

Celestino knew them too well.

"We could go to the Biodome."

"That's an hour away. At least. I need a break from driving." 

Phichit sighed dramatically.

"This cabin was your idea," Celestino said firmly. "You made this bed and you can lie in it."

"Movie marathon?" Yuuri suggested, feeling obligated to be the more mature skater in the discussion.

"We do still need to see if there are any pornos," Phichit said.

"If it keeps you from re-injuring yourselves, knock yourself out."

 

There wasn't any porn, amateur or otherwise, but there were some weird Bollywood movies and some French-subbed anime that Phichit demanded Yuuri do his best to translate.

Phichit got a week's worth of Insta posts--it was amazing how much variation in backgrounds he could get out of just moving around a room--and even Celestino deigned to be featured in a photo on the porch, framed by new-fallen snow. "You could put your hair down," Phichit said.

Celestino sighed and pulled his ponytail loose.

"Nice," Phichit said.

"I'm not pouting," he said. "Don't ask."

The best shot was of the three of them clustered in-frame, Celestino's hair down, Yuuri's face caught in a tiny smile. By the time Phichit had scheduled his social media posts, Celestino had pulled out a deck of cards. They tried, once again, to learn scopa, and ended up, once again, playing daifugō instead.

"You're hopeless," Celestino said. "You just don't want to learn."

"We're focused on more important things," Phichit said, which was a dangerous statement when you'd ordered your coach and rinkmate around for an hour trying to get the perfect selfie.

"How does he even say that with a straight face?" Celestino asked, and Yuuri just shrugged.

 

Celestino insisted on taking his turn cooking, so Phichit and Yuuri watched a horribly-translated bootleg of _Mobile Suit Gundam._

"Didn't you have one of those games?"

"No, that was Dynasty Warriors Gundam."

"And you dare judge my hobbies."

Yuuri shoved his shoulder. "Those are good games, and just because you're too slow to play them--"

"How _dare_ you! Ciao Ciao, he's insulting my honor."

Celestino did the mature thing and ignored them. Between episodes, Yuuri opened up one of the bottles of wine he'd bought and poured a pair of drinks, leaving one for Celestino on the counter. "Not too much," Celestino said. "I'm not cooking all this healthy food for you to use your calories on alcohol."

Two hours later, they'd moved on to a truly terrible dub of _Captain Harlock_ and the second bottle of wine. Phichit had found the beer, _and_ Yuuri's thigh on the couch, though Yuuri thought Celestino might be too drunk to notice.

"'S nice in here," Phichit said. "Warm." He reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it loose from his pants. "Aren't you warm, Yuuri?"

"We could dance," Yuuri said, because that seemed like a better idea than encouraging Phichit's stripshow. "Celestino, what--what kind of music?"

Celestino fumbled with his phone. "I--don't know. What do you want?"

"Ballroom," Phichit said, reaching out and grabbing Yuuri by the back of his sweatpants. "Something pretty. Like Yuuri."

"Phichit-kun," Yuuri chided, feeling a blush coming on.

"C'mere," he said, and pulled Yuuri closer. "You have to lead. I'm only good if you lead."

That only applied to ballroom dancing, but it was true enough for that, so Yuuri didn't bother arguing. "You have to pay attention, then," he said, dropping his forehead against Phichit's.

"I promise," he said. "Ciao Ciao?"

"I'm finding the right music," Celestino said. "Be patient."

After a minute, Frank Sinatra started singing "Fly Me to the Moon,” and Yuuri started a fox trot and pulled Phichit along with him. He'd danced a thousand fox trots back in Japan with Minako, but he didn't dance much ballroom now he was a figure skater, and he and Phichit had never tried one. But even when he was drunk Phichit was good at following along, tuning himself to Yuuri's movements, anticipating where the music would go next.

Another Sinatra song started up after the first, and Yuuri guided Phichit into a paso doble, because they were fun and he didn't feel so embarrassed when it was just the three of them. (The wine probably helped, too, but he wasn't drunk yet. Just a little tipsy, a little more free-wheeling than usual.)

For the third song, Phichit guided Yuuri over to Celestino, and extended his hand to pull Celestino up.

Celestino sighed, but he got up, and he took the lead while Phichit took command of his phone.

Dancing together was how they'd first learned to work together and trust each other, and there was still a sense of comfort in Celestino's strong grip, even if his steps weren't as sure as they usually were. Phichit grabbed songs with less of an eye to tempo and more of an eye to theme, which meant that they danced through "Shall We Skate?" and "If Ever I Would Leave You" and ended, some time later, with "You Make My Dreams Come True."

"You need to take him back, I'm too tired and too drunk," Celestino said. "Gotta--need to--" He dropped heavily onto the couch. "Joints are too far gone for too much dancing."

"Come to bed," Phichit said, getting up and walking over to him. "Bed's big enough for three."

"No," Celestino said, shaking his head hard, so his hair curtained around his face. The mood had changed, though Yuuri wasn't certain how. "You can't--you can't. Students. Very. Very dangerous."

"Dangerous," Phichit said, leaning in. "Tell me more."

"You know," he said, and for as drunk as he was, his eyes were tightly focused on Phichit's. "You're--you've been with me since you were--you were a teenager. Are a teenager." He put the bottle down, so heavily that Phichit and Yuuri both jumped. "You _know."_ He shook his head. "Anyone knows, over for me. Over for you." And then he reached over and _stroked Phichit's jaw,_ and Phichit froze. "I can't do that to you. Any of you. Not--can't hurt your careers."

"Ciao Ciao," Phichit said, soft and affectionate.

"You mean too much to me," he said. "Especially the two of you. I know--I'm not stupid. I know." He swallowed, hard. "Please. Don't--don't ask."

"Okay," Phichit said. "Okay." He pushed Celestino's hair back from his face. "Not stupid. No. Me neither. I'm--Ciao Ciao. Don't you--"

They were just going to talk nonsense at each other, weren't they? Yuuri sighed. "Come on," he said, taking Phichit's arm gently. "Let's let Celestino get some rest."

"'Kay." Phichit let Yuuri lead him away. "Have to be good to him, right? He's our coach."

Yuuri nodded. He was drunk by now, he knew. The least drunk of the three of them, so his judgment wasn't that compromised, but still drunk. So he had to take care of Phichit, and let Celestino sleep, and hope like hell none of them remembered any of this in the morning.

"Put me to bed?" Phichit asked, and Yuuri recognized his tone, recognized what he was really asking for.

"I told you. Let Celestino get some rest."

"He--can't touch. But we could...we could. He could watch."

He could--

Yuuri felt the lightbulb going on in his head. Why hadn't they thought of that earlier? "Phichit-kun," he said. "You're a genius." He turned, and turning took more effort than it should have, but he stayed on his feet. Not that drunk. He was fine. "Celestino, isn't he smart?"

Celestino's eyes were still wide and starey. He was definitely drunk. Good thing Yuuri and Phichit were here to look out for him. "I'm not sure--"

"You won't touch us," Yuuri said. "We're--just. Together. Havin' fun."

"Bros," Phichit said. "Two bros havin' fun. I'm nineteen, right? Yuuri's even older--"

"I bought the wine," Yuuri said. That was as of age as you got in the US. Perfectly fine. "So, see? It's fine."

"You'll just watch," Phichit said, brightly. "We won't even act like you're here. So no one will know, right? It didn't happen. We'd--'s like you're not even here. But you--you know. Only fair you get to see us, right? At least once. Yuuri's got the biggest cock. You won't even believe it."

Celestino stared.

"Show him, Yuuri. He won't believe me otherwise."

Yuuri shook his head. "Has to--he has to say yes. I don't just--you can't just _flash_ somebody, Phichit-kun."

"You want to see it," Phichit said, and stuck his hand directly into Yuuri's sweatpants. Yuuri's body caught on fire. "Just say the word."

"How big?" Celestino said after what felt like forever, and Yuuri felt his mouth go dry.

Phichit stroked him hard, his hand steady. "You wait," he said. "Show you. He's so fucking hot--"

 _"Phichit-kun,"_ Yuuri groaned. "You're _beautiful._ It doesn't matter--"

"It matters," Phichit said, and pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down.

Celestino whistled. Yuuri's face burned.

"Jus' watch," Phichit said. "We'll--we'll make it good. Won't we, Yuuri?"

"Yeah," Yuuri said. "Real good." Something in the back of his head was trying to get his attention, but he pushed it aside. Phichit's touch always felt good, and Celestino's eyes were glued to them both, for once not judging or evaluating. Just watching them. Drinking them in. Yuuri grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and, after a little maneuvering with Phichit, pulled it over his head. "You want Phichit-kun to take his clothes off, too?"

"I'm--I'm not here," Celestino stammered. "Don't--don't think about me."

"He thinks about you all the time," Yuuri said. "Come here, Phichit-kun, let him see you."

"Kiss me first?" Phichit asked, and Yuuri couldn't say no to that. Phichit's hair was soft against his hand as Yuuri tipped his face up, found his lips. Phichit could kiss, and he was _hot_ tonight, his hands stroking Yuuri's heated skin, light enough to make Yuuri shiver. Phichit walked him around, just a little, and cupped Yuuri's ass. "Best ass in skating," he said, when he broke the kiss. "Just keep watching."

"Phichit-kun," Yuuri said. "Come on. You must be so hot by now."

"Burning," Phichit said, letting go of Yuuri long enough to pull his shirt over his head. "You look so good tonight."

Yuuri kissed him again and let Phichit pull his glasses off one-handed. Phichit was so familiar, in the best possible way, his warm skin, the way his kisses started off gentle and got more and more passionate as he started losing control. He found Phichit's ass and pulled up, gently.

Phichit got the idea and jumped into his arms.

Yuuri heard Celestino moan behind him, low. "Let's make you feel good, Phichit-kun," he said, more for Celestino's benefit than his own, and headed toward Celestino's voice. They were supposed to pretend he wasn't there? Two--three--could play at that game.

"Oh," Phichit said, catching on as Yuuri lowered him to the mattress. "Ciao Ciao's bed? Do you think--"

"We'll be careful," Yuuri said. "He won't even notice when he gets back."

They'd never dared anything like this when they'd shared rooms with Celestino, but now Yuuri could picture it, the two of them sneaking around in the hotel while Celestino went out to the bar or met with the officials. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It certainly was turning Phichit on. He was biting his lower lip, thrusting up against Yuuri's hip. Yuuri sat up a little and pulled Phichit's sweatpants off, taking his time to expose his pretty skin, inch by inch by inch. Phichit groaned, his hands starting to fist the blanket, his hips wiggling as Yuuri worked.

"Good?" Yuuri asked.

"Good." Phichit sounded breathless. “Ciao Ciao, come closer. You need to see--see better.”

He'd tossed Yuuri's glasses to the end of the bed so they wouldn't get squashed, and Celestino carefully picked them up and moved them fully out of the way.

What a good coach he was. So thoughtful.

"Yuuri?"

Right. He had a dick to suck. He pulled the last of Phichit's sweatpants off and kissed his thigh, wet and sloppy.

"Don't tease," Phichit said, "please, you feel so good tonight--"

"Drank too much," Yuuri said. "You'll hurt in the morning. Gotta have some water if--"

"Please," Phichit said again, and Yuuri couldn't tease too much, Phichit was his friend and Phichit deserved to feel good. He licked his way from Phichit's thigh to his cock, and Phichit's thighs trembled, just a little, as he took the tip of Phichit's cock into his mouth.

Phichit made a little desperate noise, and one of his hands tightened into Yuuri's hair. Yuuri pulled against the tension, just hard enough to hurt. That was good. Everything about Phichit was good.

"Oh," Phichit said. "Oh, Yuuri--just--don't stop, please--"

Yuuri took Phichit in deeper, sucking hard, because even drunk he could probably get Phichit to a second orgasm, and he was drunk enough to be selfish now, to want Phichit on his hands and knees and his hands against the headboard. They didn't have to be quiet, after all.

"Yuuri," Phichit said, and he must have realized what Yuuri was doing, and thrust his hips up, just a little, pushing his cock deeper in, wanting more. "Go ahead--make me--"

 _Make me._ Yuuri had a hard time resisting that. He had a hard time resisting _Phichit,_ and it felt good to make Phichit feel this good. He wondered what Celestino was thinking, if he was focusing on Yuuri or Phichit. He slid his mouth up to show more of Phichit's pretty, perfect dick, and Phichit groaned a little in frustration.

He took his mouth off Phichit completely for a second, stroking him with his hand instead, so Celestino could see more of him, because he was so beautiful, and he wanted Celestino to see all of how beautiful he was, every inch.

Phichit had wanted this for so long, and Yuuri wanted to give him everything.

"Please," Phichit said, his voice unsteady. "Please, Yuuri--you feel so good, so good--"

Yuuri took Phichit in his mouth again, teasing his foreskin, making Phichit squirm underneath him, and Yuuri knew that Phichit wanted to thrust up and was stopping himself. He didn't want Phichit to stop, but he didn't want to take his mouth off long enough to tell him. He sucked harder instead, getting on all fours to give Celestino a better view, and stroked the base of Phichit's cock with his thumb, slow.

Not long now.

Phichit always tightened his grip--on the bedsheets, Yuuri's hair, whatever was close--just before he came, and Yuuri had that extra moment to brace himself, to tip back just enough. This time, he wanted to swallow. To let Celestino watch his throat work, to see how undone Phichit was.

"Yuuri," Phichit said, when he'd caught his breath. "Come here, let me--"

After you'd given into Phichit once, the next times were as easy and satisfying as sliding into a hot bath at the end of the day. Easy to be pulled up face to face with Phichit, kiss him until you were both breathless, to let him jerk you off with his clever, clever hands.

He slid onto his back and let Phichit straddle him, take his time, thrust up into Phichit's fist. He threw his head back when he came, losing himself to the touch. Phichit was good, so good, and he was always so _happy_ when he'd made Yuuri come.

Not that Yuuri wasn't happy, too. He put his hand on Phichit's hips. "Good?" he asked.

"I should be asking you," Phichit said, a little dazed-sounding still.

Yuuri pulled him down and kissed him again, letting his hands roam, trying to get as much contact as he could. "Good," Yuuri said. "Always." Damn, he'd thought they could manage a second round, but the wine was starting to go to his head, and maybe he'd just be happier here, in Phichit's arms, warm and sticky and comfortable.

It was cold outside, anyway. Probably snowing. Better to just cuddle up and stay in bed.

"You want to come in?" Phichit asked, and Yuuri remembered how close Celestino was, how much he'd seen.

"Other bed," Celestino said. "Safer."

Was that bed smaller? Would Celestino be comfortable? Yuuri watched Celestino stumble over, unsteady, and drop in. It...looked like most of him fit. Should they turn off the lamp?

It was nice, though, they hadn't put that many lights on, and the fire looked nice and warm.

He thought about it, but then Celestino started snoring, and there was no sense in waking him, and Phichit had fallen asleep on his chest at...well. At some point.

Yuuri stroked Phichit's back, gentle, soothing, and closed his eyes.

 

Yuuri woke up alone in the bed, his head throbbing and the rest of his body not much better. His memory ran through last night. Oh. Oh _shit._     
"Good morning," Celestino said, from what must have been the table.

Yuuri pulled the pillow over his head, but he knew it wasn't going to help. He heard the footsteps, felt the bed sink as Celestino sat carefully on the mattress.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I'm sorry," he said, into the mattress.

Celestino touched his back, which felt different, after all that had happened. "It's no more your fault than it is mine."

"I was supposed to stay sober."

"Yuuri," Celestino said, and then caught himself. "Sit up? I can't--I can't talk to the back of your head. Please."

It was the least he owned his coach. He sat up and fished on the side of the bed for his glasses. When he got Celestino into focus, he looked worried. "This is my fault," Yuuri said.

"No," Celestino said. "I'm not stupid, Yuuri. I knew what you two were getting at. And I got drunk anyway. And I let you two get drunk, and I--I'm not going to say you weren't responsible, too. But don't take this all on yourself. This was something we all jumped into and decided not to worry about until tomorrow."

"Coach--"

"Don't 'Coach' me right now," Celestino said, and that shook his steadiness a little. "Please. But you're going to worry too much, and Phichit isn't going to worry enough, like always. But this time, I'm caught right in between you. And I'm not sure if _I'm_ worried enough, or too much, and Phichit isn't going to spend all morning in the shower so it'd be nice if I could at least talk to you a _little_ before--"

"Okay," Yuuri said. "But--I don't know what I'm supposed to say. You were right, last night. You have to look out for yourself. Your career."

"It's not just mine," he said. "I don't want people to think I play favorites with my skaters, or pull strings. Or that you're manipulating me, or easy to manipulate, or--you're.” He sighed. “You two are special to me. And that has nothing to do with who I want in my bed."

"But you do," Yuuri said. "Want us there."

Celestino's face hesitated, then smoothed into neutrality. "It's not about what I want."

"He's had a crush on you for years," Yuuri said. "He's--he thinks about you all the time. I know he acts sometimes like--"

"What about you?"

"That doesn't matter," Yuuri said. "He--"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, he's my best friend! But--" His brain caught up with what Celestino was really asking. "It's not like that. We're...this is. Temporary."

"Yuuri," Celestino said. "Whatever you have, I don't think it's temporary."

"The friendship part, no," Yuuri said. "At least, I hope not. But the other stuff--"

"Did you forget I had a front row seat last night?"

Yuuri fell silent.

"I'm your coach, you have to listen to me," he said, but his smile was sad.

"He's not going to stop liking you," Yuuri said. "Or wanting you."

"What I'm saying," Celestino said, "is that I could say the same to you."

Yuuri shook his head. Last night had been great, if it hadn't been for the morning crashing in and reminding him that he'd fucked his best friend in front of his coach, and none of them had been quite drunk enough to black it out. He did love Phichit. No one who knew Phichit didn't love him, though. He was easy to love.

"You don't need me," Celestino said.

"It's not about needing anything," Yuuri said. "It's not about--"

The bathroom door swung open. Phichit had his clothes on and a towel on his hair, and he looked more hung over than Yuuri felt. "So," he said. "Who wants breakfast?"

"We need to talk," Celestino said.

"Not before breakfast," Phichit said, breezing over to the refrigerator. "Think of Yuuri, he's starving."

"All right," he said. "But I warn you, I meant everything I said last night."

"So did I," Phichit said, his tone low and serious. "So did he."

Yuuri couldn't even remember anything he'd said that might be worth remembering.

This time, Celestino and Phichit worked around each other in the kitchen, not touching, not flirting like Phichit and Yuuri had the night before. It was awkward, and quiet, and Yuuri's head throbbed, even after a hot shower and a not-quite-excessive dose of Naixan.

Celestino and Phichit made an omelet with red pepper and onion, which wasn't too hard on the stomach. Yuuri grunted his thanks, the way he normally did when he was hung over, and they ate in silence.

Celestino said, when Phichit put his fork down. "Now," he said. "Last night."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said, as Phichit said, "We just--"

Celestino held his hand up. "Let me," he said. "Please."

They both fell silent.

"Don't think I'm not flattered," he said. "And don't think you're not both--beautiful. But I'm your coach. And we all know that it's all of our careers at stake if any of this--any of it comes out."

"We're not--" Phichit said. "We're not going to--even if you think--"

"I know you wouldn't," Celestino said. "But I also know you're not always as effective as you think you are at being discreet."

"There's rumors about everybody who shares a rink on the forums," Phichit said. "it's not--"

"It's not that," Celestino said. "Last night, the two of you--anyone would have known. Long before the wine got opened. It's the way you two move together. The way you touch. I've known for months."

Phichit's hand took Yuuri's.

"I'm not blaming you," he said. "You two should be happy. You don't need me."

"We don't need anyone," Yuuri said. "We're--we're fine being friends. It's been fun. But it's not about what we need. It's about--" Now that he was talking, he wasn't even sure what it was about.

"Are you going to pretend you didn't have a good time last night?" Phichit said.

"No," Celestino said. "But there's a lot more at stake than that."

Phichit put his juice glass down and half-stood-up from the table. "I know," he said, and leaned over to press his mouth to Celestino's.

He didn't protest, and after half-a-second, Phichit pushed his chair back, moved closer, slid into Celestino's lap when Celestino pushed his own chair back. He pulled Celestino's hair free and sunk his hands into it.

Yuuri watched for a little while--too long--and then picked his plate up from the table to take to the sink. He could put his headphones in, or take a walk outside--

"Yuuri," Celestino said. "Leave it for now." His right hand reached past Phichit, toward Yuuri. "If I'm going to hell, I'm going to enjoy the ride."

"What?" Yuuri asked. All the blood rushing to his cock must have been making him stupid; that made no sense.

"Phichit's not wrong about how beautiful you are. Come here."

Yuuri might not have wanted this as long as Phichit had, but that didn't mean--

Didn't mean he didn't still _want._

He put the plate back on the table and walked over to them.

"Hey," Phichit said, and slung an arm around his waist like this was something they did every Tuesday. "What took you so long?"

"I'm recovering from an injury," he said. "I'm slower."

"That's a first," Celestino said, and his arm was over Phichit's, his hand on Yuuri's waist.

Yuuri almost thought of a joke, but it died on his lips. Phichit was smiling like all his dreams had come true. "We have to be careful," he said instead. "Celestino's right about that."

"I know," Phichit said. "I know--just come here. Be with us."

"I'm not very good at this," Yuuri said, taking his glasses off and resting them on the table. "Not sober."

"We'll figure it out."

"Someday," Celestino said thoughtfully, "I will fix those self-esteem issues of yours. For now, could you just believe me that you're both extremely attractive, and it took all of my flagging willpower last night not to slide in between you?"

"'Flagging willpower,'" Phichit said. "You'd think you'd grown up speaking English."

"Stop it," Celestino said. 

"What, will you punish me?" 

Celestino sighed, but his irritation felt feigned, and it was nothing compared to the way he looked over at Yuuri, heated, determined.

"We'll--we'll break the chair," Yuuri said, and Phichit laughed and got up. They both stepped back so Celestino could push the chair back further and get up, and it'd always been nice to have Celestino's big arms wrap Yuuri in a hug, but this was something else completely.

Celestino pulled Phichit up into his arms easily. "Come on," he said. "It'll be easier on the bed."

Celestino's was still unmade, and Yuuri let Celestino pass Phichit into his arms, Phichit cool and damp from the shower still, smaller but perfect beside him. Yuuri kissed him soft and gentle, but Phichit wouldn't have it for a second, grabbing Yuuri, kissing him hard, pulling at his t-shirt.

Yuuri had the least clothing to lose, and it didn't take long for him to be naked, Celestino kissing his lips and Phichit kissing the back of his shoulder, their hands tying together and sliding apart as they touched each other, touched Yuuri. It was like they'd been starving for months and now there was no barrier, no limit, just the three of them, everything theirs for the taking.

Yuuri pulled Celestino's sweater off, with some difficulty as Phichit was busy feeling them both up. Celestino talked a lot about being older than them, but he still looked good. He worked out still, was still strong enough to skate his old routines when he was feeling nostalgic. His broad chest was hairy, muscular, and though he carried more weight than Phichit or Yuuri, it looked good on him.

"You're so beautiful," Celestino said reverently, pushing his hair back with one of his big, big hands. Yuuri tipped his chin, so Celestino's palm cupped his cheek. Celestino spread his fingers wide.

Phichit--he’d dropped onto the mattress, on his side behind Yuuri--put his hand on the small of Yuuri's back, and pushed him closer. "Let me see," he said.

Somehow they understood what he was asking, and Yuuri pushed up on his tiptoes to get a better angle as they kissed. Phichit ran his hands down Yuuri's side, light, tickling.

Celestino made a little hungry noise and started kissing his way down Yuuri's chest. Phichit stroked his hair as he kissed, as Yuuri shook a little, just at the edge of overwhelmed.

"We should make him come first," Phichit said, over his shoulder, "he lasts _forever--"_

"If you insist," Celestino murmured, and his mouth was hot and wet on Yuuri, sucking at his hipbone and then lower still, soft licks and hard kisses until he reached Yuuri's cock and started teasing. Phichit steadied Yuuri's hip with his hand, and Yuuri felt Phichit's cock, sliding between his cheeks, hard and already slick with precome.

"You can come if you want, Phichit-kun--"

"Don't think you're getting off that easy," Phichit murmured in his ear, his cock sliding harder, faster, and Yuuri could get lost between them so easily.

Celestino cupped Yuuri's balls in his hand, so soft, so good, and Yuuri bit his lower lip.

"It's okay," Phichit said. "You'll do us later. Just let us make you feel good?" His leg was bracing Yuuri's hip, which let his hand wander up and tease a nipple hard. "Please?"

There wasn't enough willpower left in Yuuri to say no. Instead he tipped his chin back, closed his eyes, settled in. Phichit always knew how to make him feel good, and Celestino was _good_ with his mouth.

"Yeah," Phichit said, into his neck. "Come for us, Yuuri, come on--"

He didn't last long after that, Celestino swallowing hard and hungry, and then working his way up Yuuri's body to kiss Phichit over Yuuri's shoulder. Phichit came then--he never did have any restraint--and Yuuri wiggled against him as he finished, pushing his cheeks together, trying to make it good. He reached for Celestino's cock, but Celestino batted it away. "I'm not as young as you two," he said. "I'll wait for your next round." He passed a hand over Yuuri's cheek again, then Phichit's. "I still don't know what I'll tell your parents."

Phichit laughed. "That's my job. I am an adult, you know. And besides, I'm going to tell them I'm happy." He pulled Yuuri closer. "I know it's not going to be easy. I know I'm the youngest, but I'm not naive."

"And apparently we're not as careful as we thought we were," Yuuri said, gently.

"I don't care what they say on the forums," Phichit said. "We'll be careful with the important stuff. If I have you, that's all I care about."

"Me too," Yuuri said, and he hadn't realized how true it was until he said it.

"All right," Celestino said. "We've worked everything else out. We'll manage this."

"I told you," Phichit said, and sometimes Yuuri liked it when Phichit was right.


End file.
